Fairy Tail: A Place to Call Home
by The FoxyTrot
Summary: A young mage from a disbanded guild arrives in Magnolia to join Fairy Tail, her dream guild. Having left her past behind, she hopes for a brighter future, only to find that her past is still haunting her. Her friends in Fairy Tail help her to escape the grasps of her past as they also come to understand who she is. Nearly everyone from the guild is seen throughout the story.
1. New in Town

Chapter One: New in Town

The small Mage stepped off of the train in Magnolia. Her little exceed friend stood beside her in anticipation of the journey lying ahead.

Nineteen-year-old Davina Bishop aspired to be a Fairy Tail wizard. Her previous guild, Enlighten, recently disbanded in the chaos of a guild master gone dark, and no one would step up to the plate. The ex-S Class wizard had watched the Grand Magic Games, seeing the guild that she had once wanted to join back in full action.

She had once tried to join Fairy Tail, six years ago when she was thirteen, but the guild master at that time had rejected her. He said that he wanted to save the girl from a depressing life of waiting for the core members to return from Tenrou Island. But, this time, Davina and her little exceed friend, Kane, were not going to be rejected.

Stares followed her throughout Magnolia. She had once been famous. The Red Nymph of Enlighten. While her guild hadn't been a Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, or Lamia Scale, they were still decently known throughout Fiore. Enlighten refused to participate in the Games, saying that they didn't care about the strength they had or didn't have, but only about helping the citizens of Fiore.

Whispers went through the crowd. "Didn't Enlighten disband?"

"I heard they went dark."

"Do you think she was still there after they went dark?"

The Red Nymphs golden gaze silenced the gossipers as she turned to look at them. Tightening the grip on her bag, Davina continued forward with Kane.

"Just ignore them," Kane said. "They don't know what they're talking about."

"Yeah." She shrugged her shoulders.

Finally, the time came when the small Mage and her exceed friend stepped up before the doors of Fairy Tail. Her heart was pounding in fear of being rejected once more, even after these six years.

A man came out of the door, butt naked. He yelled something to the people inside, although Davina didn't catch what he said, as she was captured by his nudity. Her face grew red as he turned to face her.

"P-Put some clothes on!" She yelled at him. "This isn't a strip club!"

"Juvia will cover you, Gray-sama!" A girl with blue hair came out of the guild and grabbed Gray, who shouted that he needed clothes, not a hug.

The two went inside as a girl with white hair came out. Recognition of the girl set into Davina's mind.

"Mirajane Strauss?" She asked.

Mira nodded. "Yup! How can I help you?"

Davina tensed up. This was the moment. She tightened her grip on her bag even more, and clenched her left hand into a fist.

"I... Well, I'd like to join Fairy Tail."

Mira stepped forward and grabbed her wrist. "Let's talk to the master!" She said happily as she brought Davina inside, Kane following behind them.

Inside, Gray was fighting with a pink-haired man, while a blonde tried to yell at them to stop. A big man with white hair yelled out something about being a man before joining in on their fight. A woman at the bar rolled her eyes at them before drinking out of a keg of beer.

Mira led her up some steps and into a secluded office, where the noise of the roudy guild was blocked out. The demon girl left her alone with the master that Davina had always wanted to talk to, Makarov Dreyar.

He looked up at her with curiousity. "Hello, child. Did you lose your parents?"

Davina's jaw dropped. "I-I'm nineteen!" She shouted.

"Oh." The master mumbled. "Well, you certainly are Levy's size." A mischievous look filled his eyes. "Although you have bigger breasts."

Kane stepped up. "Old pervert! You could be her grandfather!" He said.

"Forgive me." Makarov said. The master did a once over of the small Mage. From her pale, pink hair which was style in a half up braided bun, with a red lily sticking out of it. To her golden eyes, with a star shaped birth mark below her left. Down to her loose, grey shirt with a white tank top beneath, though the grey shirt was so loose that the collar slipped down her left shoulder. A fingerless, lace white glove also helped to keep that arm concealed in case the sleeve rolled up. Her pants were a nice red color, with her knee high white boots laced with red laces. His gaze turned to Kane. The orange little exceed, with white tipped ears and tail, wearing a small black cloak.

"What brings you to this guild?" Makarov asked when he finished his once over of te two.

Davina hesitated before answering. "I'd like to become a Fairy Tail wizard."

"Alright. And what type of magic do you use?"

"Blood Magic." She answered.

Makarov raised his eyebrows at the young Mage. "I sense that there's more to you than that." He said, glancing at the exceed.

Davina and Kane exchanged glances. "I'm not a Dragon Slayer, if that's what you're implying. My father was, that's why Kane came to my family." She paused. "However, I do use more than Blood Magic. That's my learned magic, while I was born with two that I rarely will use."

Makarov nodded. "And why will you not use them?"

"The one can't be used for battle." Davina explained. "And the other is powerful, I'm too afraid that I may not be able to control it."

The master averted his gaze to beside the girl, looking focused, as if someone were talking to him. Soon, shock spread throughout his features, as he returned his gaze to the Mage. "Tell me about yourself."

Again, Davina exchanged a look with her exceed friend. She then explained how she tried joining before, then went to Enlighten, and she explained her history with them and how the master went dark, and she wasn't able to stop him, and the guild disbanded.

Makarov considered for a moment before nodding. "Where would you like your insignia?"

"I-I'm in?" After another nod from the master, Davina brushed away the strap of her tank top from the left shoulder and pointed to just below her collarbone. "Here, in gold."

**I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors I may have throughout this chapter and the next few, they were written on my phone. I also apologize if I am out of character with any of the characters, this is my first time writing a fanfic. But, please send in a review to give your opinion of this, and if you have a suggestion for me (like, something you want me to do) then let me know and I'll consider it! Also, until August I am really busy, so I may not get more chapters in very quickly. Thanks!**


	2. New Faces

Chapter Two: New Faces

Davina was hesitant to go face all these new faces. Kane knew it as he tugged on the shy girls leg, trying to get her to go down there.

"Come on, Vina!" He said in excitement. "There are three other exceeds, I've only met another one once in my life, when you hooked up with Sting!"

Davina's face became red at the memory. "We didn't do anything!" She said. "It was just a kiss."

"It was making out."

"We were drunk."

"It still happened." Kane laughed. He also had the Fairy Tail insignia, on his back in red. He shook his head, then ran down the steps without his friend to greet his new guild mates.

Davina watched as he want over the greet a blue exceed, who was just as excited to meet him as Kane was. She watched as Kane was approached by the pink-haired guy, and saw that he motioned up to where Davina was standing.

"You're a Dragon Slayer then, right!?" The man exclaimed. "Fight me!"

She shook her head. "I'm no Dragon Slayer." Finally, she made her way down the steps to where a few people gathered around to meet her.

A girl with blonde hair stepped forward and pulled Davina into a hug. "Welcome to the guild! I'm Lucy." The blonde smiled. "The one trying to fight you is Natsu. Just ignore him, he tries to fight everyone."

A girl Davina's size approached her. "I'm Levy McGarden." She said, a little shyly.

A few others introduced themselves, like Erza, who Davina knew as Titania, and Wendy. Levy introduced Gajeel, and her team, Jet and Droy. Gray approached her to apologize for earlier, while Juvia said that his stripping was apart of his handsome charm.

Lucy and Levy took Davina around and pointed people out, and telling her their names.

Eventually, the guild became "festive" as they broke out into a "welcome to the guild" party. Davina thought it was more like a brawl, there was a lot of fighting. Davina stuck close to Lucy and Levy, who stayed by the bar to talk to Mira and Cana.

The brawling soon died down as the doors flew open, and a tall man accompanied by two men and a woman walked in. Gajeel and Natsu both jumped into their path, challenging the tall man to battle.

"Give it up." Macao, the one who denied Davina, called out. "He beat Natsu last time, and you," he motioned to Gajeel, "Disappeared when it was your turn."

The one with green hair chuckled. "Yeah, and he didn't even use his magic to beat you, Natsu. That's how great our Laxus is!"

Davina leaned into Lucy. "Are they like, the egotistical squad or something?" She asked.

Lucy stared at her. "They're the Thunder God Tribe. Laxus is an S-Class wizard, nearly as strong as our ace."

"He beat Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints." Levy told her.

Davina thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah, I remember watching that."

"You watched the Games? Then you already knew most of our members." Mira kindly stated.

"I was kinda drunk for a lot of it." Davina gave a shrug of her shoulders.

The two men backed off of their challenge when Laxus expressed his undesire to fight. He came up to the bar and took a seat, ordering some beer from Mira.

"How did your job go?" Mira asked him.

He shrugged. "They were weak." He stated. "It was easy."

"Oh. Well, we have a new member." Mira motioned over the Davina.

Gold eyes met orange as his gaze turned to her. "Uh.. I'm Davina Bishop." She mumbled.

"What? Speak up." Laxus commanded.

As she opened her mouth to speak again, Lucy jumped in. "Her names Davina."

"She can't speak for herself?" The man asked, unkindly.

"I can." Davina said, speaking up. "But maybe I'd rather not speak to the likes of you."

Everyone grew silent as they turned their gazes to listen to them.

Laxus straightened up, his gaze sending a chill down the mages spine. "The likes of me? Can you back up that sharp tongue of yours?" He stood up and gazed down at her, the height difference making Davina feel like an ant. "You look scrawny and weak."

Lucy tugged on Davina's arm, telling her to let it go and that he was obviously in a foul mood. But the young Mage wouldn't back down. "Is this how you greet the newcomers? Through a bad attitude and unkind words?" She asked him. "I remember. When I was twelve, you went against your own grandfather. You're just a black sheep, aren't you?"

"Davina..." Kane quietly called out from afar.

"Black sheep?" Laxus smiled. "I am no black sheep." No sooner than he had finished his sentence was Davina struck by lightning, the pain moving throughout her body.


	3. Red Nymph

Chapter Three: Red Nymph

Davina collapsed down onto the ground as Mira loudly scolded Laxus. But, the young Mage stood back up with a smile on her face. Raising a hand, her red magic seal appealed in front of her palm.

"Blood Bound."

Laxus was sent flying backwards into the wall of the building.

He shot away from the wall, coming behind Davina in an attempt to strike her. As she moved out of the way, his fist skimmed the side of her face. Before Davina could act, Makarov, bigger than before, jumped down in between the two.

"Laxus. She is new to the guild, I expect you to treat her better than that." The master turned to Davina. "You have our spirit, but don't let my grandsons words get to you."

"Sorry." Davina apologized to the master, then shot a glare past him at Laxus.

The master reverted down to his normal size, then looked up at her. "You should wear a skirt." He said. "You'd look great in a skirt."

"Master!" Mira yelled. "No, bad. You'll make me angry."

Makarov shot a puppy dog look at her before walking off.

Lucy looked at Davina in curiousity. "What was that?"

"My magic? Blood Magic. I can control a persons movement with their blood." Davina smiled slightly. "It doesn't hurt them, unless I send them flying into a wall."

Laxus let out an irritated noise before going to retrieve his fur lined coat and leaving.

"Of course." Levy said. "I was reading about people who rose up in our absence. You were the Red Nymph of Enlighten."

Davina nodded, then Erza approached them. "And now she's the Red Nymph of Fairy Tail."

Kane jumped up onto the bar counter and looked at his friend. "Making enemies on the first day, huh?"

"He was asking for it." Davina told him.

Erza shook her head. "He's having a bad day, it'll be better later. He's really not a bad person."

"Yeah, okay." Davina mumbled. "Oh! I need to find a place to live, Kane, let's go!"

Davina and her exceed friend left the guild in search of a place to live with the limited amount of jewels that they had.

Searching took longer than she had expected, but eventually she found a cheap studio type house.

Davina stood in the middle of the room and set a small box down. "Moving made easy." She mumbled as she opened the box. A purple smoke filled the house as furniture from her home in Crystan filled the room.

Kane took a set on the couch as Davina put the box away. "Pantherlily offered to make me strong." He told her.

"Oh, yeah?" She said. "He's the one who is partners with that iron dragon, the one with the studded eyebrows, right?"

Kane nodded in reply. "He said that him and Gajeel are the perfect match to make me strong. They got a connection that they can share with me."

"Just be careful." She warned. "They don't look like the type to take it easy."

"I don't want easy." Kane informed her. "Hard will make me even more strong."

A knock at the door sent them both into silence. They gave a wary glance to each other as Kane moved to peak out the window. He let out a sigh of relief. "It's just that girl, Wendy. Looks like Lucy and Erza are with her."

Davina opened the door for the three plus Carla, and moved aside for them to come in.

"Whoa. How'd you get your stuff here so fast? You said this was your first day in Magnolia." Lucy asked her.

"It is." Davina confirmed. "They made this magic box that stores whatever you want in it, mostly for moving, and it can put things where they need to go once you open it."

Wendy picked the box up and examined it. "Oh! Kind of like Pandora's Box, but you know exactly what's inside." She commented. "Wendy, that's not yours, put it down." Carla told her.

Erza sighed. "We're having a small competition." She started. "It was Natsu's idea. Each team, girls versus boys, will choose one of the harder jobs, and whoever comes back to the guild first wins."

Davina furrowed her brows. "That's simple."

"Yeah!" Lucy jumped in. "It'll be Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel versus me, Erza, Wendy, and we were hoping that you'd come with us!"

Wendy smiled from beside Davina. "Your first job as a Fairy Tail member!"

Davina let a soft smile spread on her lips. "I'd be happy to join you guys."

Erza crossed her arms. "There will be no screwing around on this job!" She stated firmly. "We have to win! Pack up and meet back at the guild, we start as soon as we can."

"Don't we have to start at the same time as the other team?" Wendy wondered.

"Knowing Natsu, they're already ready." Lucy let out a sigh. They all said their short goodbyes to Davina and Kane as they left to get what they needed together.

Davina smiled brightly. "Out of everyone in the guild, they chose me to go with them!" She happily stated as she packed a bag.

Kane, likewise, packed a much smaller bag for himself. Although it was mostly filled with his favorite snacks, and an extra black cloak or two. He stacked his bag up onto Davina's as the two exited the door for their new guild.

Upon arriving, Davina found out that her and Wendy were the last two to arrive. They saw that Erza and Natsu were in a heated discussion about adding yet another member to the teams.

"He's a powerhouse, that gives your team an advantage over ours." Erza was saying.

Natsu scoffed. "Take Mira with you then. I'm more of a powerhouse than him anyways."

Davina and Wendy both approached Lucy and asked what was going on.

"Natsu wants to be able to go on an S-Class mission, since we have the option to." Lucy began explaining. "So he bribed Laxus into going." The blonde frowned, becoming irritated. "He told Laxus that the same rules would apply to this as they did in the Games."

Wendy shook her head. "You mean if they win, they get to boss us around?"

"And vice versa." Lucy confirmed.

Mirajane was refusing to go, while Evergreen had stepped forward saying that she obviously was the perfect fit for this.

Erza rolled her eyes. "You'll purposely make us lose just so Laxus and Elfman can win."

Ever's jaw dropped. "Th-that's not true!" She looked over at Elf, her face growing red as she quickly averted her gaze.

Lisanna then stepped forward. "I'll go!" She smiled and tilted her head. "Any challenge for my big brother is a challenge for me."

"Now that's being a man!" Elfman cried out to encourage his sister.

Erza shrugged. "Then it's decided. Both teams will go on an S-Class job."


	4. Trap!

Chapter Four: Trap!

The job had been chosen, and the five girls and two exceeds were off to their destination. It had been decided that, since their location was further, they would both officially start their job in two days at exactly 1:00 PM. Although, Davina thought that they would need an extra couple of hours just to unload Erza's heap of luggage.

The girls would be on a train, then a boat over to an island, for a whole day and a half. Erza, being extra prepared, had brought things for them to do. It wasn't much, but Davina enjoyed herself and the bond she began forming with the four. Eventually when the games got old, they began talking about memories and jobs they had been on. Lucy had even talked about a time when she ran off with Natsu and Happy on an S-Class job.

Davina told them about her time with Enlighten, the friends she had and when she became an S-Class Mage for that guild. She explained her master, and how he gradually became dark, but only her and a few others would stand up to him.

"He wanted immortality. He wanted to be like Zeref." Davina rubbed her hands together. "He thought that killing me would give that to him."

Lucy leaned forward. "How would killing you give that to him?"

Kane jumped up and held up a paw. "The guy was nuts! Just like her father!"

"Kane."

Lisanna tilted her head. "Your father?"

Davina let out a sigh, shaking her head. "He was abusive when I was young." She held up her left hand, covered in the lacy, fingerless glove. "He was trying to burn my forearm when someone heard my screams. I was only eight, and that was the last day I ever saw him. The person who saved me, he was from Fairy Tail, and that's the day I decided I wanted to join the guild. I can't remember what he looked like, or even his name, it's been eleven years." She closed her eyes at the memory. "It happened in a blink of an eye, I was so scared that I closed my eyes and couldn't see the magic being used to fight one another. But, finally the person picked me up, along with Kane, and took me to get my arm looked at, then later to an orphanage that would be my home for the next few years. He told me that I was too sweet and kind to subject myself to the life of a guild, which could sometimes be rough and challenging. That I was too sweet to learn a magic that would be used to attack."

When she finished, she opened her eyes to see everyone intently listening.

"Is your father still alive?" Wendy broke the silence.

Davina shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, and I honestly hope not. He was a poison to this world."

Lucy frowned. "And did he believe that you'd grant him immortality?"

"I don't know what he believed." Although little did they know the few details she left out.

Finally, after a lot of rest, that day came to start the job. Their job was to find a serial killer who would display the bodies of his victims. It was said that only one person had seen the killer and lived to tell about it. Any wizard who came to stop him had also been killed, making this an S-Class job that only Erza seemed happy to take on.

When Wendy and Davina had questioned the survivor, he described the killer as looking like a demon, cautioning them to leave this job and go home to Magnolia.

"A demon..." Wendy frowned.

Carla looked up at her partner. "Like what Minerva became."

"Demons were created by Zeref." Davina mumbled to them.

_"Zeref... When will your time end?"_

"Hey!" Lisanna called out, waving her arm in the air while running up with Erza and Lucy.

"We have a lead." Erza said. "A cave that no one will enter."

Lucy looked a little scared. "It has a bunch of tunnels in it. People can get lost easily."

"Sounds fun." Davina sarcastically said. "Guess we should get started, huh?"

"Can we just go back to the guild?" Wendy asked them. Lucy agreed with her, and Lisanna was slightly nodding, while Erza firmly said that they would complete this job.

Wendy turned to Carla. "Do you see anything bad happening?"

A shrug. "I don't see anything about this job."

Kane smiled up to Davina. "Carla can see the future."

"Let's go!" Erza walked off, leaving everyone else to catch up as she lead them away to the cave.

Upon arriving in front of the cave, Lucy turned on her heels to try to leave, only to be pulled back by Erza.

Entering the cave, the five girls and two exceeds were faced by four tunnels.

"We should split." Lisanna said.

"And what?" Davina started. "Get killed because we're too stupid to stay together? This guy is supposed to be really tough, and our group only has one S-Class wizard."

Wendy looked up at her. "You used to be one though."

A shrug. "But Enlighten's standards may have been a lot more simply and easier than Fairy Tail's." She answered.

Lucy waved her arms around a bit. "I agree that we should stay in a group."

Kane walked up to Carla. "Are you still not seeing anything?"

The female exceed frowned. "Just... Two men."

Lisanna's jaw dropped. "T-Two!?"

Wendy hid beside Lucy, no longer wanting to be on this job.

"It'll be fine." Erza said. "We're all strong women here, and the sooner this is done, the better."

They all came to a decision to go through the second tunnel. The tunnel itself was creepy, lined with old bones of fallen people. And when a big spider was seen crawling up the wall, Lucy, Wendy, and the two exceeds jumped and screamed, while Lisanna begged Erza to kill it.

Continuing down the tunnel, Lucy rubbed her arms, looking slightly depressed. "This place is too creepy..." She complained.

"You can make a book out of it." Erza suggested, in hopes to raise Lucy's spirit.

Davina laughed. "Don't forget to leave out the giant, furry spider."

Wendy shook. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"It'll be fine!" Lisanna said. "It's not like the spider will - ah!" She began ferociously clawing at her head as bats swooped down at the girls. All the girls became frantic as they tried to bat the bats away as they flew by.

"I - I hate bats..." Davina said, shaking just the slightest.

Kane elbowed Carla gently. "At least we're down here, so the bats couldn't get us."

As they continued down the tunnel even more, the five girls and two exceeds came to an opening. Stepping out of the tunnel, they began to look around, as a big sound of rock scrapping against rock started up.

"Oh no!" Kane and Carla both took off to the tunnel, only to hit a rock which had rolled to block their path.

"We're trapped!" Lisanna called out.


	5. Fairy Big Trouble

Chapter Five: Fairy Big Trouble

The girls were not calm at all as they tried to find another exit. Eventually Erza had to shout out for them to be still and let her think. But even the great Titania came up empty handed.

Kane cried that he would die without tasting another raspberry in his life, while Carla said that the raspberry wasn't that serious.

"Oh, I know!" Lucy held up a finger, then grabbed a single key. "Gate of the Bull, I open thee... Taurus!"

They all waited in anticipation for Taurus to come through, and were all failed.

A voice filled the cave. "The Celestial Spirits cannot be reached from here."

Davina whipped around to see two figures appearing. Male, just like Carla had said. She recognized them both. One was her previous guild master, Goru Vascez. And the other...

"Ivan Dreyar." Erza spoke. "What are you doing here?"

Ivan threw his head back in laughter. "Erza-chan, you and your team have been trapped. This job was a sham. It's so easy to create the illusion of a town."

Goru smiled sadistically. "A contact of ours asked your guild to post the job. We had hoped to get someone to lead us to her," he pointed a finger. "Davina Bishop. But instead you brought her right along with you."

Erza's gaze turned cold as she stared down Goru. "I don't know who you are, but I do know that Laxus had no problem defeating you, Ivan. Do not underestimate us."

"That was before." Ivan shrugged his shoulders. "Now, even my bastard son would be no match for me."

Lucy put her hands on her hips. "What makes you so sure of that?"

Ivan spread his arms. "Because now I am a stronger Dragon Slayer than that pathetic weakling."

"A lacrima I implanted into him." Goru stated.

"Erza," Davina turned her gaze to her friend. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Goru raised his hand towards Lucy, Lisanna, and Wendy. "The three of you are not needed. Trapper Spell: Cage." Three individual cages fell to trap the three girls, leaving Erza, Davina, and the two exceeds out.

"Kane, Carla." Davina called out. "Figure out how to get them out."

"Yes!" Kane and Carla immediately went over, while Goru laughed.

"My traps have no way out."

Davina shook her head. "I may not have won against you, however I know that every trap of yours has a single flaw. Find it, and it disappears."

Goru smiled. "Dear angel, you never even used your full strength against me. Show me your true self!" Rushing her, Davina was left unprepared as Goru slammed her to the other side of the cave. Davina grunted open impact, and gritted her teeth as her right hand was cut open by a jutting rock as she fell to the ground.

Holding her right hand towards Goru, as blood trickled down to the ground, Davina called off a spell. "Blood Lotus!" Strings of blood shot out of her hand towards Goru in an attack.

"Brick Wall Trap!" Goru shouted out as a brick wall appeared before him to shield him from her attack.

Davina stood up and looked over at Erza, who was requiping in order to land an attack on Ivan. Davina covered her right palm with her left, light coming off as her wound healed itself.

She charged forward towards Goru, only to be caught in a trap. "Pitfall!"

"Ah!" Davina landed straight on her ass. _"This is just a replay of our last fight." _She thought to herself. _"Maybe I should use it."_

Davina shot out of the pitfall. "Blood Bound." Goru, like Laxus, was sent flying backwards via his blood.

As she was about to chain an attack, a body came crashing into her as they both flew into the wall of the cave. Davina groaned under the weight of her comrade as Erza moved to get off her. As she hauled Davina to her feet, Erza changed into Heavens Wheel.

"We need a strategy, we're getting crushed." Erza stated.

"I've only used two spells, so I'd say we're just getting started." Davina told her.

"Kane! Carla! How's it coming along?" Erza asked.

"We're not getting anywhere!" Kane called out.

"We need them." Davina said. "For me, this is going to be a repeat of last time."

"Master said you told him you were born with another offensive magic." Erza gave her a look.

Davina simply didn't answer as she watched Goru throw a few small boulders off of him. He exchanged a glance with Ivan as they both sent an attack at the two girls. Jumping up, they managed to dodge it, only for Davina to be hit by another attack.

The wall loved her today, as she yet again was sent flying into it.

"Davina!" Wendy called out to her. "Hang in there!"

Davina struggled to get off the ground, her arms shaking. Goru picked her up by her throat and held her against the wall. She saw Erza about to turn to help her, only to be attacked by Ivan.

"Grant me immortality, angel." Goru said.

"It... Doesn't work... That way." Davina struggled to say.

Goru's features twisted into anger. "Why not!? Make it work!" His fist slammed into Davina's gut, and a trickle of blood escaped her lips.

"Disgusting." Goru dropped Davina to the ground. "I thought you were supposed to be powerful. After all, you're _her _reincarnation." He laughed as he turned away from the Red Nymph.

Davina looked up at him in anger. Her magic seal, this time golden like her eyes, appeared before her. "Heaven's Ark: Hammer of Justice!"

A golden hammer of light hovered above her enemies head for a second before dropping down onto him. He grunted on impact as he slammed face down into the ground.

"Heaven's Battlefield."

Her magic seal appeared below Goru, covering a larger area as small golden light pellets came up from the ground in an attack that not many could escape.

Davina stood up, wobbling slightly before getting her bearings. "Blood Rage."

Goru screamed out as he blood boiled in the spell that the Red Nymph rarely used, as it was too painful for the target. His body twitched until his eyes closed as he became unconscious from the spell.

The cages entrapping the three girls disappeared. Immediately, Lissana used her Animal Soul and began helping Erza, while Wendy came to Davina to ensure that she was okay.

Seeing his comrades defeat, Ivan threw up an illusion to cover himself and Goru as he made his final escape from Erza and Lisanna.

"The boulder disappeared too!" Lucy called out.

"Erza!" Lisanna caught her falling ally, helping her to stand. Likewise, Davina also collapsed to the ground, her vision becoming black as she was lost to sleep.


	6. Waking the Past

_"Please, father!" The young girl begged. "I swear, I'm not him, I swear! Please!"_

_A little exceed leaped forward. "Leave her alone!" But the poor small creature was easily thrown to the side by the man holding the girls left arm._

_"I know it's you!" The man insanely yelled. "I know you're his reincarnation, Zeref! I don't care if they say he's sleeping, I know his soul is in you!"_

_"No!" He pulled the girls arm over the fire in order to burn off markings of words trailing down her arm. Her screams filled the house, but soon a flash took over the room and his hand was removed from her arm. _

_The young girl ran to her small exceed, cradling her arm gently. She sat in the corner, closing her eyes as she listened to the fight. _

_"She's an evil soul, why do you try to save her?" The girls father asked._

_"She's just a little girl, she doesn't deserve your abuse." The fight continued on until the young girl opened her eyes upon hearing a thud in front of her. Her savior lay lifeless on the ground, his orange eyes staring up into nothingness. His blond hair now a mess, and his spiked headphones laying off to the side._

_"You killed him, father. You killed him!" The girl threw herself over the lifeless body._

Davina quickly sat up, panting. Lucy was at her side, gripping a shoulder.

"Are you okay?" The blond Mage asked her.

"Y - yeah, just a bad dream." Davina let out a sigh as she eased herself down. "This isn't Fairy Tail."

The Red Nymph took in her surroundings. A half destroyed room of a mostly destroyed house. An abandoned place, allowing her to assume that the rest of the town was the same.

"Ivan's illusion was strong." Lucy told her. "We're still on the island. Our boat had left without us." The girl raised a hand and began fanning herself. "And it's gotten really hot." She whined.

Wendy came in. "Oh! You're awake!" She rushed to Davina's side. "I healed your wounds as best as I could, but you might have a bruised rib."

"Yeah, I noticed." Davina cringed. "Thanks, Wendy."

The young girl nodded. "Carla and Kane both went to fly to the mainland, they're going to find someone to come and get us." Wendy looked down at her feet, saddened.

"Wendy? What's wrong?" Davina asked.

"I... I should have been able to get out of that cage to help you. You and Erza wouldn't have been hurt like you were." The girl quietly said.

Davina shook her head. "No, it's not your fault. His traps are difficult to get out of, there wasn't much any of you could do."

Lucy dropped her head. "I feel like there could have been. I couldn't even contact my Celestial Spirits."

Erza and Lisanna then entered the room. Erza looked tired, but physically fine. "There'll be more for the three of you to do next time. There's no point in being sad over it now."

Lisanna nodded. "Right now we just need to focus on going home!"

"Are Ivan and Goru still on this island?" Lucy wondered.

The girls stared in silence as they wondered.

"Whether they're on the island still or not, Ivan is more powerful than before." Erza said.

"Goru isn't to be taken lightly either." Davina chimed in.

"Ivan is powerful as a Dragon Slayer." Erza frowned. "His illusions are much more stronger, strong enough to become offensive."

"Makarov needs to be told." Lisanna said.

Wendy nodded. "And Laxus."

Lucy returned her attention to Davina. "Who is the person Goru was talking about? When he was talking about reincarnation."

Davina clenched her hands into fists. "Well..." She shook her head. "The her he was talking about is Hera, Zeref's opposite. While he possesses Death Magic, she possessed Life Magic. Different from the magic he used to create demons. Her magic can literally bring someone back to life by giving them a piece of her soul. The magic he uses to create demons is dark and different."

"I've heard a story about her." Erza began. "Told in the Tower of Heaven. Zeref followers were talking about the possibility of accidentally bringing Hera back. Zeref, he killed her or something."

Davina nodded. "In order to become immortal, Zeref killed Hera. As long as her soul remained whole, anyone who killed her could become immortal. That's why she was granted another type of magic, Heaven's Ark. She became not only the White Wizard, but also the Queen of Heavens. But that magic wasn't able to protect her, she couldn't tap in to it's full power, she couldn't tap into Second Origin."

"Did she have it unlocked?" Lucy asked. "Her Second Origin."

"Yes. But Heaven's Ark is a magic meant for angels. If you don't have angel blood, then you can't use it to it's fullest. It's no match for Death Magic, for Zeref." Davina sighed. "It was only meant to protect her from lower level wizards. But instead Zeref became corrupt."

Wendy had sat down at that point. "So... Are you her?" She asked.

Davina shrugged. "I am her reincarnation. But I'm no where near as strong as her, and even farther from Zeref's strength." She snapped her head around the room, her golden gaze flickering between all four girls. "You can't tell anyone, not even your siblings or team members. This can't get around."

The four girls agreed to keep her secret, although little did she know that much would happen to where her guild mates would need to know.

Lisanna sat on the foot of the bed. "Are you an angel then? Or can you not use that magic to it's fullest, like your previous self?"

Davina shrugged, thinking for a moment. "I think if I were an angel, then I wouldn't be here." She said. "I've never met an angel on Earthland, so I doubt they live with humans." The young Mage tilted her head in thought. "How long was I out anyways?"

"Long enough for Kane and Carla to have found a boat by now." Erza told her. "What made you pass out like that?"

Davina frowned. "I don't use that magic often, so it drains me when I do use it."

Lucy slammed a fist down into her open palm. "We'll protect, Davina!" She declared. "So that no one will kill you for immortality."

Wendy nodded. "Yeah, we'll always be there for you."

Lisanna actually leaned forward and pulled the Red Nymph into a hug. "After all, we're your family now."

Titania smiled kindly. "I'll chop down anyone who threatens you."

Davina became teary eyed at her friends promises to protect her. Other than the man who had saved her from her father, no one had protected her. "Everyone... Thank you!"

A few hours of sitting on the hot island, the boat had finally arrived. Getting on, the girls saw the two exceeds sleeping on some chairs, exhausted from their mission to get the boat. Wendy had been asking Davina all about herself, curious about her being the opposite of Zeref.

"Why was your father burning your arm?" The young girl finally asked her.

Sitting down on the deck, Davina let out a sigh. "I had a marking. It was an ancient language on my forearm, but I can't remember what it said. I think Zeref has one too, but I'm not sure." She told her.

The boat soon took off after all the girls were on and sitting down.

The ride back to the mainland soon became silent, the girls all exhausted from the heat. Lucy had changed to a bikini and sat out, longing for a cold drink, while the rest of the girls remained how they were just sitting in silence.

Erza wondered exactly what she would tell the Master, who already disliked his own son. Now his son is going as far as to attack Fairy Tails guild members, and she knew Laxus would be just as angry as Makarov. She knew that no good could come out of Ivan and Goru's new alliance.

Eventually the girls switched from the boat to a train, halfway back home. Tired from the heat, one by one the girls fell asleep on the train.

_"You killed him!" The little girl cried over the lifeless body of the only person who had ever tried to save her. A wound had been made over his right eye, the girl noticed as she whiped some blood away. _

_Her father approached her, but she turned and screamed at him, threatening to kill him herself._

_"And what is a little eight year old going to do against me?" He threw his head back in laughter._

_The girl positioned her face over the face of the lifeless body, her tears flowing down. Parting her lips, a small ball of golden light flowed from her mouth and into the lifeless body. "Breath of Life." She whispered softly, then backed away. The wound of his eye slowly healed into a scar, and his eyes began to focus._

_The boy stood up, stumbling just the slightest. The little girl once again closed her eyes, not wishing to watch the fight. She healed her own arm, scars taking the place of burns, as she listened to the grunts and cries of pain. Finally, another thump, farther away from her. A hand laid on her shoulder, and the little girl slowly opened her eyes, her golden gaze meeting an orange gaze._

"Vina." Kane shook his friend awake.

"Hmmm?" Davina slowly opened her eyes and looked at her exceed friend. "Is something wrong?"

"No. We're back in Magnolia, we need to get off the train." He told her.

Davina slowly got up. The others were already off the train, waiting for her as she exited it herself.

Levy was standing with everyone. When Davina finally approached all of them, Levy smiled then allowed it to fade.

"Did we win?" Lucy asked, excited.

"Natsu and his team arrived a half hour ago." Levy frowned. "Sorry, but your team lost."

* * *

**I feel like I'm going slightly more quicker than I had originally planned. But, I also hate slow paced stories. Anyways, please review, give me ideas and whatnot, I'll even take ideas for some OC's (the next chapter has a new OC of mine), but yeah! Please submit a review (: I'll greatly appreciate it.**


	7. Losing Team

The five girls and two exceeds were welcomed home upon arriving to the guild. Levy split from them to go near Gajeel, everyone knowing the crush she had on him,

although she wouldn't admit it.

The Iron Dragon Slayer pointed a finger to Lucy. "Get ready, bunny girl, we're going on stage."

The blonde mages mouth dropped. "That's what you choose!? I'm not dressing like that!" Her fists clenched at her side. "Get Levy to do it!"

"Eh!?" A bead of sweat dropped from the side of Levy's forehead. "I'm not doing that either!"

Of to the side, Elfman, with her bare feet up on a table, called to his sister. "Lisanna, I'd like a foot massage like a man!"

"Your feet stink!" Lisanna yelled at him.

However, when Erza was approached, the strong Mage simply passed by Natsu and Gray to go to Makarov's office.

"What's up with her?" Natsu asked, turning his gaze to Wendy and Davina, the only two who remained where they were since Lucy ran from Gajeel and Lisanna was arguing with Elfman.

Natsu, Gray, and Laxus looked at the two girls, expecting them to begin their explanation. Kane and Carla slowly walked away from Happy and Lily, who had begun approaching them looking quite hungry, leaving the two girls completely alone, where they choked on their words.

Wendy pulled Davina aside as they hunched down together to come up with how to explain it.

"So, wait, Ivan is Laxus' father, right?" Davina asked to confirm. A nod from Wendy urged her to continue. "Okay. Well until Erza explains it to Makarov, let's just say we were ambushed."

The two girls approached the three guys once more. Wendy took in a breath before answering them. "We were ambushed by rabbits! Rabid!" She said as fast as light.

Davina twisted her face into a weird look at Wendy's odd story.

"Rabid..." Gray began.

"... Rabbits." Natsu finished.

Laxus sighed. "How about you tell us what actually happened." His orange gaze met Davina's golden one, causing her to choke. Never had she thought that she would have fought the man who saved her like she did the first day at Fairy Tail.

_"Does he remember?" _She wondered to herself.

Wendy tugged on Davina's sleeve, but as she was about to answer, an outburst came from the Masters office.

"Ivan!" The Master yelled out. Everyone became silent as they looked towards his office.

This caused Laxus to swing back around to the two girls. "What the hell happened?" He demanded to know.

"We were ambushed." Davina began. "By the guild master of Enlighten, Goru. And by- by Ivan."

Makarov came out of the office, explaining that Ivan and Goru were enemies of the guild. "However, this week we will rest at ease, for now. The Rainbow Sakura tree will be blooming at the end of this week, in three days. After that, we will find Goru and Ivan, and whoever their accomplice is, and we will bring them to justice." The guild master announced. Afterwards, he retreated back into his office, followed by his grandson.

Davina sighed and went to sit down at the bar. Natsu had gotten "fired up" and told Wendy to go and get him something hot and spicy.

Continuing on, Gray had approached Erza in hopes to order her around, but only succeeded in getting punched in the face.

Finally, Laxus came back down from his grandfathers office, looking quite irritated. He sat down a few seats away from Davina, immediately getting a drink from Mira.

At this point, both Natsu and Gray were trying to order Erza around, who still refused.

"Aw come on." Mira said to her. "You agreed to the terms of the challenge."

Erza let out a sigh. "Fine. Gray, what do you want?"

Gray let out a victorious smile. "My clothes need washed."

"What clothes?"

Gray looked down at himself. Upon seeing that he had stripped, he quickly went off to find clothes.

"My turn." Laxus leaned back a bit, turning towards Davina. "From you, I want information."

"Information?" Davina asked.

"What town were you born in?"

The Red Nymph paused before giving an answer. "Opian Village."

Shock actually filled the mans face. His jaw tightened as he stared at her. Then, finally, he pointed to his scar. "How did I get this?"

Natsu scoffed. "You can't expect her to know that."

"My father." She answered him.

Natsu nearly went nuts. "Whoa, you two knew each other?" He asked. "That's crazy!"

"He saved me." Davina told Natsu. "He's the reason I wanted to join this guild. I just... I didn't remember that it was him."

Laxus thought for a moment. "I'm in the mood for nachos." He randomly said.

"What?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Nachos. Go get me some."

Davina gritted her teeth. "Say please, jerk!"

For a moment, the look in his eyes told her that he would strike her with lightning once more. But then, his gaze softened just the slightest. "Please."

"Get me nachos. How about I slam his face into them!" Davina slammed her fist into her palm, irritated at the fact that she had to be a slave for the rest of the week. She sighed, feeling a bit lonely without Kane, who was being made to sharpen and polish Lily's weapon.

"You seem troubled." A woman approached her. The woman had gray hair, held on the top of her head in a bun. Her dress was long, going from yellow to orange, like a setting sun. "Is it a man troubling you?" The woman stepped into Davina's path, stopping her in her tracks. "Perhaps he doesn't share feelings that you have for him."

"No, it's not like th-"

"Try this love potion." The old woman leaned in and winked. "I made it myself, works every time. Just put a few drops in his drink and he'll fall so deeply in love with you that he would do anything you asked." The woman took Davina's left hand and set the potion into her palm on top of her lacy, fingerless glove.

"I'm just out to get food." Davina was utterly confused with this woman. "I'm not looking for love."

"But I can see in your heart! It's a stone heart, yet the stone is breaking as you fall in love." The woman said.

Davina waved her arms. "I - I'm not falling in love with anyone!"

The woman wagged her index finger as she began to walk away. "In time, you'll see."

Davina stood still, thinking about what just happened as she stared down at the small vial containing the love potion. "Hah, love my ass!" She rolled her eyes and shoved the vial into her pocket, maybe someone else would want it.

Davina returned with the nachos as it was beginning to get dark. Being new to Magnolia, she had gotten lost for quite a while, and the place she had gotten the nachos from had nearly closed right before she got there.

She let out a sigh as she placed them in front of Laxus, whose stomach growled at the moment.

"Eh?"

Laxus glare at her. "It's about damn time you came back." He said, acting like his stomach did not just make a noise.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Davina sarcastically said before walking off

Soon, the time came for Davina and Kane to head home. She waited in the doorway for Kane to give Lily back his weapon, and as Kane approached Davina to leave, so did Laxus.

"You're blocking the exit." The latter said.

"I'm not fat! There's enough room for you to get through." Irritated, Davina called out Kanes name and began to leave. Laxus, however, didn't give up.

"Your house is near mine, it makes sense to walk together." He said when she gave him a weird look.

"Whatever you want, just don't bother me, okay?"

The three walked in silence for quite a while. But as they neared Davina's house, Laxus suddenly stopped. The Red Nymph turned towards him. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "It's been eleven years, right?"

Davina paused, then nodded. "Since you saved me from my father, yeah."

"For me, since I was stuck on Tenrou Island, it's only been four." He told her. "Did he ever try looking for you?"

She shrugged. "Not that I know of."

Kane raised a paw. "I don't know either. I thought I saw him once."

Davina, shocked, crouched down to Kane's level. "And you never told me!?"

"I didn't want to worry you. You were so sad at the orphanage, I didn't want to make you even more sad." Kane explained to her.

Sighing, Davina stood up and looked at Laxus. "See ya." She said, before heading inside her house with Kane.

* * *

"It's in motion." An old woman approached a man with dark hair, dark eyes, and a beard. Ivan Dreyar. "The stupid girl will give your son the potion, and he will soon fall ill to the toxins and die."

The woman went from being old, to a young woman with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

Ivan smiled sadistically. "Good. Then the missing piece of the girls soul will return, and I'll become immortal. And I'll make a lot of money-chan, off of Laxus-chan's lacrima."

"And what of Goru?" The woman asked.

"Goru? I will leave him to you, Iris-chan. My dear Angel Slayer."


	8. Familiar Faces

Davina sat at the bar with Kane, and Mira. It was very early in the morning, before anyone else would show up. Makarov was in his office, and Cana was passed out somewhere in the guild from drinking too much the night before.

In front of the new member of the guild laid the vial of potion she had received from an old woman. Davina had explained to Mira what the vial contained, and everything the old woman had said to her. "I'm not going to use it of course," She told her. "I thought maybe someone else would want it."

Mira frowned. "No one should use that." The demon-like woman said. "No one should be forced into love."

"I know that." Davina let out a sigh. "But, wouldn't it be such a waste to just throw it down the drain?"

Kane then chimed in right before Mira could speak. "Just use it on him!" The exceed said. "He looks like he needs some love in his life."

Mira glared at him. "Laxus isn't heartless!" she scolded.

"He saved me." Davina whispered. "He's far from heartless." The Red Nymph shook her head, slipping the vial back into her pocket.

It finally hit the hour where members began spilling into the guild. Growing loud again, everyone laughed and had a good time with one another.

Lucy approached the two girls, while Kane went off to see the three other exceeds. "Second day of being a slave." She mumbled. "Gajeel is really persistent on me dressing as a bunny…" The blonde trailed off into a sigh.

"Just today and tomorrow left." Davina said. "There can't be much they can ask us to do today."

The two girls slowly turned around, seeing that all five, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, and Laxus, had gathered around. Lisanna and Wendy walked up to the girls, looking irritated.

"They're planning out what they're going to have us do." Lisanna said.

Wendy chimed in. "It's sad. We had the harder job, which was a fake, and we still have to do this."

Erza approached them next, dropping a bag down onto the bar counter.

"What's that for?" Lucy asked the S-Class mage.

Titania shook her head slowly, looking angry. "It's… It's…" Erza closed her eyes before continuing. "Gray's clothes…"

Wendy's mouth dropped. "You actually did that for him!?"

Juvia approached, looking both pleased and uncomfortable. "Erza asked Juvia to do it for her, but Gray-sama can't know that." She explained, hearts filling her eyes. "It was quite enjoyable."

Davina crinkled her nose. "That's… A bit weird, actually."

Juvia glared at her, a glint of a murderous look in her eyes. "If it's for love, nothing is weird!" She declared.

Finally, the group of boys approached the girls. Gajeel had a victorious smile on his face as he looked at Davina.

"My Lily has your exceed cleaning our place." He told her.

"Eh?" Davina frowned. "Kane isn't some maid."

She tilted her head to the side, imagining her orange exceed, with white-tipped ears and tail, with his beautiful green eyes, wearing a maid dress while dancing and cleaning. The image made her giggle just the slightest, her poor exceed who only cared to eat his days away, was now being made to actually clean.

Gajeel then continued, pointing at Wendy. "You. You are going to help me… Set something up." He chuckled his 'gehe' laugh. "Let's go." He began to walk off, leaving Wendy to catch up to him.

Erza threw the bag of clothing at Gray, who caught it with ease. "Make me do your laundry again, and it's your head."

As Gray was going to answer, Gajeel and Wendy re-entered the building, following them was Lyon, Jura, and a third man. The third man looked old, as if age did not do well for him. His black hair had streaks of grey hair running through it, kept in a messy short style. His brown/yellow eyes had bags underneath them, and his clothing looked as if he were homeless, with his holey, worn jacket overtop a grey tunic, brown trousers, and black boots, all looking very worn down.

"Get the Master." Wendy said, just as Mira left to go fetch him.

Davina's jaw tightened at the recognition of the third man, although she remained silent.

"This man said that he wanted to see one of your members." Lyon motioned to him.

Jura, with his arms crossed, named off the member. "He'd like to see a woman named Davina Bishop."

Lyon immediately abandoned the side of his comrade, coming towards Juvia. "Juvia-chan! Your love is here!" He said.

Juvia tensed up, then grabbed onto Gray's arm. "Gray-sama is my only love!"

"How dare you flirt with her!" Lyon began to get into the stance to attack Gray, who looked very bored and irritated with the situation.

"I'm not flirting!" Gray denied.

"Enough." Laxus spoke firmly. He looked at the third man. "What business do you have with her?"

The man scowled at Laxus. "That is none of your concern, brat!" He spit onto the floor. "Always getting into what's not yours."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "You are asking to see one of our members, a man who none of us know." She raised her finger to point at him. "State your business!"

"I would just like to talk…" He smirked, finally finding Davina and making eye contact. "With my daughter."

Davina shot straight up out of her chair. As she was about to open her mouth to shout, Laxus stepped directly in front of her, blocking the small girl from her fathers view.

"And what makes you think I'll allow that?" He coldly asked.

"Laxus." Makarov had stepped out of his office. "Davina can take care of herself, allow her father to speak with her."

"Gramps-"

"Nothing more!"

Laxus looked down at Davina, as if asking if she wanted to do this. She gave a shrug, and approached her father. Walking past him, she avoided making any eye contact with him as his gaze followed her. He soon followed her outside.

Inside, Davina could hear Lucy. "Master, he abused her before! Someone should be out there with her!"

The Red Nymph blocked out the voices of her friends, turning to her father. She stared blankly at him, waiting for him to speak.

A smile spread through his lips. "I always knew you weren't Zeref." He began. "Although, that doesn't matter now, does it? What happened is in the past."

Davina raised her left arm. "It may be in the past, but I'll always have a permanent memory of my past."

Her father laughed. "I wouldn't be worried about an arm, if I were you."

"What does that mean?" She asked him.

"I'd be worried about your sister." Her father laughed once more.

Davina furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't have a sister."

"Not in this lifetime."

Gritting her teeth, Davina became very angry at the mention of her dead sister. "That was four hundred years ago. That day will always haunt me."

Her father lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "I didn't come here to discuss your feelings." He said. "I came here to warn you. I may have been a bad father, but this I owe to your mother."

"My mother?"

A sad smile now was on his face. "Your mother was beautiful. An angel, through and through."

Davina opened her mouth to speak, but her father continued. "You, my child, are half angel."

"That's… Not possible." She said.

"They knew," He pointed upwards. "They know that your soul would be reincarnated, so they sent your mother to mate with a human male, so that you would have some angel blood coursing through your veins." A sadistic laugh. "But Fate had other plans! After the accident with your sister all those centuries ago, Zeref had made her into a demon. Now, in this lifetime, she became human once more, but became one thing that has the most advantage over you. An Angel Slayer. You, my child, are as good as dead."


	9. Prophecy

Davina had let it get to her. After he father had left, she told Kane that she would be at home, and she laid there on her bed for the rest of the day and night. The next morning, Lucy and Natsu both came by and got her to come to the guild, where she now sat at the bar, drink between her hands, sulking just the slightest.

However, she wasn't the only one. Not far off Carla sat there, snapping at Happy when he tried to order her around for the challenge, and she looked deep in thought and just a bit depressed.

"Carla," Davina reached out to the white exceed, her slowly looked up to her. "What's wrong?"

Carla looked a bit uncomfortable, not wanting to answer. "It's nothing."

Wendy came over and whispered to Davina. "She woke up last night shaking. I think she had a vision."

The Red Nymph frowned. "You can tell us what your vision is."

"It won't stop it." The white exceed shrugged her little shoulders. "Either way, it'll happen."

"Well, we'll be prepared for it."

Carla let out a sigh. "It was just fragments. I saw Ivan and Goru, and a woman." She paused, a worried look in her eyes as she gazed at Davina. "And you were dead on the ground."

Natsu and Lucy, who were nearby and overheard, became shocked. "Davina was!?" Lucy exclaimed. "That's not possible!"

Natsu nodded. "We would be there to protect her anyways!"

Carla shook her head. "This is why I never say anything."

Davina looked down at her lap, thinking about the Angel Slayer who was supposedly her sister.

"If death chooses to come now, I won't fight it." She whispered to herself.

Natsu, however, heard her. "You can't be so gloomy." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You have us, live for us. Fight as hard as you can."

Davina looked up at the Dragon Slayer with tears in her eyes. "You wouldn't understand why I say that, Natsu."

Lucy became angry. "It doesn't matter whether or not we understand!" She raised her voice. "You're a Fairy Tail member, you're our family! Our friend! We won't just let you die!"

A few worried glances were casted their way after Lucy's outburst. By Natsu stood by her. "She's right. You can't give up now!"

Laxus approached them at this point, as Wendy and Carla excused themselves. "Who's dying?" He asked.

Davina shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

Lucy suddenly slapped her, leaving her cheek stinging and red. Davina gently laid her hand on her cheek, shocked.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy covered her own mouth. "That... It just happened, I didn't mean to."

Kane jumped up onto the counter. "Hey! Why'd you do that!?" He asked.

Laxus grabbed Davina's hand, removing it from her cheek to look at the mark. "Will someone explain to me what this is about?"

Natsu took the lead, explaining Carla's prophecy, and how Davina would simply let herself die.

Laxus scowled. And Kane began to cry. "Vina..." The exceed whispered. "You can't leave me."

"She won't." Laxus said. "Don't be so weak, Davina."

She gritted her teeth. "Easy for you to say."

"I'll watch over you."

Davina's expression softened. "What?"

Lucy nodded. "That's perfect! Next to Gildarts, Laxus is the strongest. He'll keep you alive."

Natsu interlaced his fingers with Lucy's as he began pulling her away. "Back to the challenge!" He was saying as he rattled off a command.

"Those two," Davina smiled. "They seem slightly closer than friends."

"Happy says they both like each other and won't admit it." Kane told her, whipping off his tears.

Laxus took a seat beside Davina. "If you won't explain it to them, explain it to me."

Davina shook her head. "Laxus..." She let out a sigh. "I can't."

"Does it have something to do with that Angel Slayer?"

Her eyes widened. "You know about that!?"

The man shrugged without a care in the world. "I listened in."

Davina narrowed her eyes. "You can't just eavesdrop like that."

Laxus glared at her. "You think I'm going to leave you alone with the man I saved you from?"

The small Mage grew quiet. She rubbed her hands against her thighs, and noticed an empty pocket.

"Eh?" Patting the pocket, she looked at Kane. "Where's the vial?"

Kane smiled mischievously. "Oh, it's somewhere." He said casting a glance at the mug of beer Laxus had picked up to drink.

"Don't drink that!" Davina shouted, shooting over and knocking the mug out of his hand.

The contents spilled all over the bar counter, and everywhere it touched began to deteriorate.

"What the hell?" Laxus said.

Mira looked over. "My... My bar! Davina! Tell me that wasn't that potion!"

"It was, but I didn't use it! Kane did!" Davina said. "I don't understand. Why is it doing this?"

Mira looked closely at it, while Laxus looked very confused. "Did you just try to kill me?" He asked.

"No." Mira looked up at the small Mage. "The old woman tried to kill him."

"But she said it was..." Davina choked on her words, giving Laxus a sheepish look.

"A love potion." Mira finished. "She thought that you had feelings for him, and thought you'd use it. It would kill him, like she wanted."

Laxus grew angry, and Makarov jumped up beside him. "Who the hell is targeting my grandson?"

Davina thought about Carla's prophecy. Two men and a woman. "Ivan." She answered.

A vein in Makarov's head began to pop. "Ivan..." He angrily said.

Davina looked at Laxus. "We both have targets on our backs."

Natsu stared at the counter. "That's so cool!" He declared. "Davina, you have to tell me where to get something like that!"

* * *

**I think I might do a small story of Natsu and Lucy growing more as a couple, because I kind of threw them together without giving any information, and I didn't mean to actually do that. It'll have to do with the challenge, and it'll probably go more in depth about some of the challenges since I focused more on Davina and her drama while skipping from one moment to another. I was also thinking of doing a small story of Davina either in Enlighten, or her as Hera in her past life (I don't know how well the latter would work though...). Comment what you would like to see, either in this story or what small story you'd like! Thanks!**


	10. Burning Hope

The day before Fairy Tail would finally take action against Raven Tail and Enlighten. The events of this day would cut into the soul of the Fairy's, of the guild master, and into Mavis Vermillion, who had been gone since Davina joined the guild, trying to figure out why the girl had a magic signature so similar to Hera.

Laxus had stayed by Davina's side, even so far as to sleep on her couch, bringing along Freed or Bickslow wherever they went. Honestly, Bickslow creeped Davina out with the way he always stuck out his tongue, and she had a feeling that Freed liked Laxus more than a friend.

Natsu had brought Happy and Lucy at one point the day before, after the incident at the guild, over to her house to check on the two.

Now, Davina sat in the guild with Lucy, Wendy, and Erza.

Erza sat cross legged. "You should watch the tree bloom with me. Lucy is going to watch it with Natsu and Happy, while Wendy and Carla are going with Romeo."

Davina shrugged. "I figured I would just go with Laxus. I mean, you see that even now he's watching me like a guard dog." She said.

All eyes went over the Laxus, who sat with his legs and arms crossed, staring at Davina in a protective way. Although, when they looked over, he quickly looked away and pretended to have been talking to his Thunder God Tribe.

Lucy was about the say something when Happy pounced on her, jumped to Erza, then ran off.

"Get back here, idiot!" Carla chased him, with Lily following her. Kane also followed, looking like he was having the time of his life. They all jumped onto Lucy, then to Erza, then to the floor.

Wendy and Davina laughed at the angry looks that the two girls both sported.

"I'm going to skin them." Erza shook her fists.

Natsu came over and draped an arm over Lucy's shoulders. "Hey, come help me pick a spot to watch the tree." He said.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Okay!" She said, getting to her feet and leaving with Salamander.

"Is Kane going to watch it with you and Laxus?" Wendy asked Davina.

She shook her head. "Kane mentioned wanting to go with Gajeel, Levy, and Lily." She told her. "Excuse me."

Davina stood up and approached her new bodyguard. "Hey."

Laxus made eye contact with her. "What?"

The small Mage rolled her golden eyes. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to watch the tree bloom with me, but nevermind."

Davina turned on her heels and left the guild to find a spot for herself. It wasn't for a few minutes the Laxus ran up to her in silence.

"Hey, tough guy." Davina said. "Change your mind?"

He was silent for a moment before mumbling. "Sorry."

"What was that?" She asked. "Speak up."

"I said sorry." Laxus told her.

"Congratulations."

Laxus gave her a confused look. "Why are you congratulating me?"

"You learned how to apologize." Davina said, earning a scoff. "What?"

"Nothing." He averted his orange eyed gaze.

The Red Nymph stopped walking on a grassy hilltop. "Would this be a good spot?"

"It gets crowded here because it's close." He answered. "But it's a nice place to see it from."

The two sat down. Soon enough, Davina laid down and stared at the sky, darkening as night was getting closer. She frowned. "Why would your father want to kill you?"

Laxus let out a sigh. "My father never cared about family." He answered. "I used to look up to him, love him. He never returned that love. I would have done anything for him."

"You turned against the guild once, was that for him?" Davina asked.

Laxus shook his head. "Myself."

Silence fell. It was a few minutes before Davina spoke again. "Well, I guess our fathers both suck, huh?"

A laugh. "I guess so."

"Do you know your mother?" Davina asked the older mage.

"I… vaguely remember her." Laxus answered. "But, I can't remember much. I don't know if she left us, or if she died."

"Mine left." The Red Nymph said. "She left Kane and I all alone with my father, because she couldn't take his abuse anymore. But she didn't have the guts to try to take us with her."

"At least I showed up." The older mage quietly said.

Davina giggled a bit. "Why do you keep insisting on protecting me when it could get you killed?"

"Why do you keep needing protection?" Laxus smiled. "You're just a danger magnet."

The small mage frowned, sitting back up. "Please, if something happens to me, don't try to stop it. I don't want you to get hurt."

Laxus glared. "I can take care of myself, girl."

"And so can I."

They both glared at each other, until Laxus looked away. "I'm not making any promises."

"Fine." Little did he know, that before she was with the three other girls, she had talked to Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen. The three of them had made a promise to her that they would keep Laxus out of trouble, should it come down to that.

"You won't die." Laxus told her. "This is your home now."

Davina tilted her head. "My place to call home…" She muttered. "A place that I've brought danger to."

"Hell," He motioned towards the blond Celestial Mage who had arrived with Natsu not too far away from them. "She brought danger when she first arrived. Shit happens."

"If you say so." Davina let out a sigh. "Thank you, Laxus."

The older man smiled once more. "Don't thank me yet."

As they waited for the ceremony to begin, the grassy hilltop did become crowded as Laxus said it would. Soon, Makarov did approach the tree, with a girl in a pink dress and pale blond hair by his side.

Davina kept getting on the tips of her toes, hoping to see her guild master make his speech. But it was useless as the small Mage still could not see.

Suddenly, Davina began to raise of into the air. Looking down, she saw a head of spiked blond hair below her. Realizing that Laxus had just put the girl on his shoulders, she smiled, lacing her fingers through his hair to hold on to.

"I hate heights." She said. "Drop me and I'm pulling you down." Davina giggled a bit.

"You don't seem to mind this height." She heard the older Mage rumble.

"I trust you."

Makarov began speaking.

"Today is the day that the Rainbow Sakura tree blooms. With it, blooms a new hope. It blooms life, and brings beauty into the world." Makarov was saying. The First Master stood by his side with a proud smile on her face, her eyes sparkling.

However, before Makarov could continue his speech, screams erupted. Davina's jaw dropped, and she felt Laxus' shoulders tense up. She could see some Fairy Tail members freeze, while others, like Natsu and Gray, began dashing towards the master. Towards the tree.

The tree that, having just begun to bloom, was blazing with fire.


	11. Rage

Davina jumped down from Laxus' shoulders, and the two ran to the tree. Juvia had begun putting it out with her water, while Natsu ate the flames. But already, they could all see that the Rainbow Sakura tree would not bloom this year. Wendy, teary-eyed, promised the master that she would heal the tree so that it may bloom again another year.

"It had to have been Ivan and Goru!" Erza claimed, enraged.

Mira had taken on a very angry look, one would say it was demonic. "They will pay for this."

Even the First Master had a dark look in her eyes. "This cannot go on any longer, Third Master. You must send a team to stop your son."

Makarov hung his head. "We will discuss who will be best, Mavis."

Davina saw Lucy at the tree, gently placing her right hand against it. The Red Nymph approached the blond, putting a hand on her arm.

"The last time I saw this tree bloom," Lucy started, her voice cracking. "I was sick. I had so badly wanted to see it. I was in my home when Natsu uprooted the tree and sent it down a river just so that I could see it bloom. Master was really angry, but I was happy that Natsu had done that just for me. And now I don't get to see it properly bloom."

Cana had approached the two girls, very angry. "After seven years, all of Fairy Tail is finally together to see it again. And now we can't. Macao told me that they've been waiting all these years for this day to come again, and it's ruined."

Davina whipped away a single tear that had fallen from her eyes. "They'll pay. I swear they will."

Kane grabbed onto the Red Nymph's left leg, crying. Levy was behind him, looking very sad, with Gajeel at her side.

"Vina..." Kane began. "We have to stop them."

"I know." Davina gave a short nod. "Don't worry, Kane. Next year, we'll be able to see this, alright?"

Her exceed friend could only nod in agreement.

Fairy Tail had gathered in their guild hall, in an uproar. Makarov and Mavis had taken all the S-Class mages they had, minus the one who wasn't there, upstairs to meet and discuss their plans.

Davina and Kane quietly sat at a table with Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Wendy, and Carla.

Although, Natsu had to be tied down so that he didn't go running off to face their enemies alone. He struggled against his bindings, while Lucy and Happy tried to calm him down, and Gray kept insulting his stupidity.

Other guild members were also arguing, wanting to take Natsu and run to their enemies blindly. Gajeel nearly did that, until Levy stopped him.

"What will we do?" Wendy asked.

Davina put a hand on the young girls shoulder. "We wait and see what Makarov and Mavis have in mind."

They didn't have to wait long, as everyone who had gone to the second floor soon came back down.

"Everyone!" Makarov's voice boomed, silencing the loud guild.

Mavis stepped forward. "We have discussed the best team members. We don't know how many allies Ivan may have, if there are any besides Goru and the woman."

The guild master took over. "The team will be Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza. They will be accompanied by Davina and Laxus."

Wendy slowly stood up. "I could go with them." She spoke softly.

Makarov shook his head. "I need to here to heal the tree and give hope to the people of Magnolia."

"The team will leave as soon as they are prepared." Mavis told them.

The guild went into silence as they eyeballed the team that would be going. They all looked at each other in a mutual agreement they they did not need any preparation, that they were already good to go.

Mira approached Davina, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Laxus will make sure that you don't fight the Angel Slayer. Please, be careful."

Davina smiled brightly. "I'll come back. Have some hot cider with a stick of cinnamon ready for me, okay?"

The woman returned her smile. "I'll put my heart into preparing it."

The team had gone to the Rainbow Sakura tree, where Natsu hoped to get a whiff of one of their enemies so that they could follow their trail.

Happy remained close to Natsu and Lucy, and Kane stood by Davina's side. On the way there, Kane had told his friend that he would protect her with his life, just as he knew she would do for him.

Natsu turned towards the team. "I think I got a whiff of one of his comrades."

Davina stared at the tree as she spoke. "Goru probably put a Trapper Spell on the tree. You must be smelling him."

Gray gritted his teeth. "It don't matter who he's smelling, as long as we find them and repay them."

They all nodded and let Natsu lead them away. He led them out of Magnolia and into the woods, far down a path. They seemed to be walking for about twenty minutes before Natsu came to a halt.

"It stopped." The Dragon Slayer said.

Erza looked around. "There's no one here."

"It must be an ambush. Be on guard." Laxus spoke.

Natsu had already pulled Lucy closer towards him, ready to protect her. Davina, already by Laxus, reached out and grabbed his hand.

_"As long as I keep him alive, then they have no use in killing me either." _Davina thought to herself. _"I won't ever let him die."_

His hand gripped hers in return, and the whole team waited for the ambush.

The ambush didn't come in a way they thought it would. One moment they were standing there, the next moment all of them felt wind blowing upwards against them as they all plummeted into darkness.

"What the hell?" Davina heard Gray say.

She had let go of Laxus' hand on the way down, and now patted the ground to try and find him.

"Laxus? Kane? Is everyone okay?" She asked.

Natsu set his fist on fire in order to give off some light as he stood up. Erza was also on her feet, helping Lucy up.

Davina got to her feet, and helped her little exceed friend do the same. Laxus was near Gray, who magically had stripped of his shirt already.

"I don't suppose Lucy has a spirit that's a flashlight." Happy stated.

Lucy shook her head. "No."

The team, having recollected themselves, continued through an eerie looking door. Davina, this time, was by Lucy as they walked, and the poor blond looked frightened of the dark place.

Everyone continued on in silence, ready for a battle. Kane had actually hidden though, clinging on to the back of Laxus' shirt so that he was under the mans big coat.

Lucy jumped at the noise of a rock falling, grabbing onto Davina's arm. They paused, and unfortunately they paused for too long. Suddenly, a cage swallowed Davina and Lucy up inside of itself, connected to a pulley system on the ceiling. The cage took the two girls off.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed, reaching out towards him.

"Lucy!" Natsu tried to keep up with the cage, with Laxus at his side and Erza and Gray behind them. But it was useless, as the cage was going quick enough to make the two girls dizzy.

Eventually the cage came to a stop, and dropped the two girls out. They sat there, rubbing their foreheads and trying to collect themselves once more.

"Hm." A sweet voice sounded across the room. "I suppose this is fitting. Although I honestly expected someone else, since they knew to keep you away from me."

Davina got to her feet and looked at the woman before her. Her bright blue eyes pierced into Davina's golden ones. "Iris?"

The woman smiled. "Do you know what's fitting about this?" She asked her.

Lucy stood up, balling her hands into fists. "Nothing is!"

Iris held a hand up. "Silence, you broad." She rolled her beautiful eyes. "What's fitting, is that in a previous lifetime, over four hundred years ago, your power was so immense that you accidentally killed me." The woman shrugged her shoulders. "But in this lifetime, I've been given the power to kill you, dear sister."

"You talk about lifetimes, but it's me who has been reincarnated, while you remained in the same life." Davina said.

Iris glared. "Lord Zeref brought me as a demon. I've been the only demon able to revert back to humanity."

Lucy pulled Davina's sleeve. "We have to get back to the others."

Iris' glare deepened, a look a pure hatred overtaking her features. "No, darling. She has to die, and since you're here with her, you can ride her coat tail to hell!"


	12. Loophole

Gray and Erza had gotten separated from Laxus and Natsu not long after Davina and Lucy were taken off somewhere. The place they were in was huge, and Erza grew worried that they might not be able to find each other again.

"Do you think they're okay?" Gray asked.

Erza gave a small nod. "We still have each other, no matter where we are."

The Ice Mage agreed. "I still worry."

"All of us worry, Gray."

The two friends fell into silence, as they usually would if they were alone together. Erza's mind wandered off back to the island they had been on only a few days ago, where Davina had explained to them what Ivan and Goru wanted, and who she really was.

_"I wonder,"_ Erza began in her head. _"At the Tower of Heaven, would things have been different if Jellal had believed that he was possessed by Hera instead of Zeref?"_ She shook her head slowly. _"Either way, they would have been trying to bring one of them back through all the wrong ways."_

Gray came to a stop in front of Erza and let out an angry sound. "It's a dead end." The shirtless Mage said.

Erza clenched her fists. But as they were about to turn away, the wall disappeared.

"Welcome to my Traps." Goru stepped forward with a victorious smile on his face.

"Wipe that smug look off your ugly face." Gray said, positioning himself for Ice-Make.

Goru let out a sigh and examined his cuticles. "I was hoping to fight Davina." He said. "But it seems she got placed with Iris."

Erza's eyes widened. "The Angel Slayer?"

Gray looked confused. "What's so bad about that?"

"Gray, she's part angel apparently. And she's the opposite of Zeref, whoever kills her is granted immortality." Erza explained.

"You're trying to tell me that Davina is actually Hera, the White Wizard?"

"Her reincarnation, yes."

Gray shook his head. "That's confusing, but we can talk about it after we beat his ass."

"Cocky little children, aren't we?" Goru raised a hand towards Gray. "Trapper Spell: Spikes."

Erza quickly tackled Gray out of the way as spikes pushed themselves out of the ground. "She said all of his spells have one loophole. If you get trapped, find it." She commanded. "Requip: Heavens Wheel!"

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray attacked Goru, who jumped up out of the way only to meet Erza's sword and be knocked down to the ground.

As Gray went to dart forward, the ground below him suddenly disappeared, leaving him to grab the edge.

"Trapper Spell: Pit of Hell." Goru said from the other side of the room. "You two underestimate me. Not even the great Queen of Heavens can defeat me, what makes you think some ice and a sword will do it?"

Erza gritted her teeth. "Last time I saw you, the Queen of Heavens, as you call her, had you writhing in pain on the ground until you were unconscious."

Goru's face became serious. "With some half-ass magic she learned to hide herself."

Gray finally crawled up and dusted off his pants. "If it's half-ass magic that can beat you, then we'll be beating you into the next century."

"Talk all you want." Goru said. "That doesn't change the fact that you already stepped into another trap."

Gray looked down, then screamed in agony as electricity shot through him.

Erza grew even more enraged. Having assessed the situation, Titania knew that she would have to be quick.

Dashing forward, her speed quickened immensely as she requipped into her Flight armor.

Goru, not expecting it, was easily sent flying across the room after Erza used her Sonic Claw.

Gray fell to the ground, panting. Quickly getting to his feet, he used another spell. "Ice-Make: Hammer!"

This time, his attack hit as Goru was already on the ground.

Erza rushed over the Gray as the ice Mage nearly fell to the ground once more. "Gray..."

"I'm... Okay..." He told her.

"Trapper Spell: Caged Birds." Goru slowly stood up, and an intricate bird like cage surrounded Erza and Gray, trapping them.

Goru smiled, getting closer. "No magic can get you out of this, little bird."

Gray pulled himself away from Erza and sat down, staring at Goru. "Davina said you went dark. Why?"

The man crossed his arms, pretending to look bored. "In the end, darkness is more powerful than even the strongest light. Hera fell to her death by Zeref's hand." Goru threw his head back in laughter. "It's better to be on the winning team."

"You're wrong." Erza said. "Hera had no one on her side, like Zeref she was secluded. Light will win, because it's so much more than hatred and greed." She glared at the older man. "No matter what, love and family can overcome anything."

Goru leaned towards her, grabbing the bars of the cage. "Yet here you are, with your love and your family, trapped."

Erza smirked. "I found a second loophole, Goru." She told him. "Second Origin: Nakagami Armor!"

The instant she finished requiping, Erza destroyed the cage and sent a swift attack towards Goru, knocking him away.

"Of course," Gray muttered. "The armor that can break the laws of magic."

The Ice Mage got up and went towards Goru, who was attempting to get to his feet. "Ice-Make: Prison!"

A large ice prison surrounded Goru, who banged against the ice.

"Did you say we were trapped?" Gray asked him. "We look free to me."

Erza came up to Gray, back in her normal attire, and put an arm around her friend to support him.

"We'll always be there for each other." Erza told Goru. "But, the only people who will be there for you is the Magic Council, to lock you up."

"Ivan and Iris won't be coming for you." Gray smirked. "You had a whole guild there for you at one point, and you turned against your allies, your friends," a small pause. "Your family."

"Enjoy isolation." Erza said before her and Gray were off.

Natsu had his hands locked together behind his head as he, Laxus, and the two exceeds walked.

"Why can't we just run into someone?" Natsu asked.

Laxus rolled his eyes. "We need to be cautious, Natsu."

Natsu laughed. "Yeah, yeah."

Kane rubbed his paws together. "Vina, please be safe." Happy patted the exceeds back, hoping to comfort his friend.

Laxus swore to himself. "I should be there with her."

Natsu looked back at Laxus. "Hm? She probably is fighting that one guy instead."

"Actually," a voice spoke behind them. "Davina and Lucy are currently fighting my little Angel Slayer, Iris-chan."

"Ivan!" Natsu bared his teeth.

Laxus narrowed his eyes at his father. "What makes you think that you stand a chance?"

"Didn't Erza-chan tell you? I'm different now." He smiled. "I had her on her toes the whole time."


	13. Trickster

The fight had only just begun. The two exceeds stayed off to the side, but already Happy was trying to encourage Natsu to get to his feet. Even Laxus was looking ready to fall over.

"Natsu!" Happy called out. "Get up!"

Kane began to shout. "Get up! For the tree, for our guild!"

Ivan smiled. "What's wrong, Laxus-chan?" The man spread his arms. "Still the weak child you always were?"

"Shut the hell up." Laxus told him.

_"You're just a black sheep." _He remembered Davina saying when she first arrived.

Laxus smirked. "You are the black sheep, Ivan."

Ivan looked confused for a moment, then grew angry. "You will call me father!"

The old man raised his right hand. "Illusion Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Dragons Rage."

Natsu had gotten to his feet at this point to stand beside his ally. But as the two both went to move out of the way, a dragon appeared before them and knocked them both into the wall.

"He can create anything." Natsu muttered. "We just have to create more."

Laxus gave him a confused look. "We can't create illusions like him, Natsu."

"Get behind him." Natsu ordered.

Laxus surrounded himself with lightning and moved to be behind his father while Natsu stood in front. At the same time, the two allies let out their Dragons Roar, hitting Ivan from both front and back.

By the time the fire and lightning died down, the two boys saw nothing.

"Natsu!" The two looked towards Happy, who was now in Ivan's arms.

"You think a pathetic attack like that would defeat me?" Ivan asked them.

"Happy!" When Natsu went to dash forward, he was held back by Laxus.

"How do we even know that's really Happy?" The man looked around. "And where is Kane?"

Ivan chuckled, then drew a bit of blood from the blue exceed. "My illusions don't bleed." He said.

Natsu thought for a moment. "Erza couldn't defeat you because she was fighting an illusion, not you."

Laxus scowled. "As always, you're a coward. Hiding behind others, and your illusions."

"Natsu..." Happy struggled against Ivan. Then, out of no where Kane appeared. Only instead of a small, little exceed, he appeared large and muscular with long claws. And with those claws, he slashed Ivan across his left cheek before taking Happy away.

Once on the other side of the room, Kane reverted to his normal size. "Lily trained me to do that, but I don't have enough magic power to keep that form as long as him." He explained, holding Happy in his now small arms.

"Thank you, Kane." Natsu said with a smile on his face.

Laxus watched blood drip from Ivan's slashed cheek. "Now we know that it's the real you."

Ivan scowled. "That will not be enough to save her soul."

The former became confused. "Her soul?" He asked.

Ivan smiled. "You know she is part angel, but you do not know that in a previous life the girl granted Zeref immortality through her own death."

Natsu clenched his teeth. "Davina would never!"

"She had no choice. Anyone who kills the White Wizard while her soul is whole will become immortal. As a reincarnation of Hera, Davina can make me immortal." Ivan pointed to his son. "But first you must return the piece of her soul that you possess!"

Laxus shrugged. "You can rot in hell while you wait, the only soul I got it mine."

Ivan glared. "Laxus-chan, when you played hero eleven years ago, you actually died. The girl had to bring you back to life using her Life Magic."

"You would kill your own son!?" Natsu asked.

Ivan shrugged. "He already said that Fairy Tail is his family, not me." Ivan cocked his head back. "Roar of the Illusion Dragon!"

Laxus and Natsu both tried to dodge the attack, but his roar filled the whole room. The room crumbled away, and filled itself with darkness and they were tossed off their feet. They began to plummet downwards, wind screaming in their ears.

"Natsu!" Happy and Kane were both flying towards them. "Kane, get Laxus!"

"Yes!" Kane grabbed onto Laxus with his little paws, while Happy grabbed his best friend.

"Happy! Take me to Ivan!"

"Aye sir!"

The two exceeds began flying upwards with the two boys.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed. "Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!"

Both flames and lightning surrounded the Dragon Slayer. And on the other, his lightning quickly surrounded him, his orange eyes blazing with anger.

Exiting the illusion, the exceeds both dropped the two mages, who dashed towards Ivan.

The latter raised both of his hands. "Dragon Wings!"

Natsu and Laxus both avoided wings, which appeared out of thin air, that attempted to slam into them.

Natsu, up in the air, began his wing slash attack mixed with flames and lightning. On the ground, Laxus cocked his right fist back, gathering his own lightning. As Natsu sent his attack, Laxus punched forward, a fist of lightning flying out of his magic seal and towards his father.

Ivan, with no where to go, had a look of horror on his face. In his eyes, you could see his dreams shatter into pieces like glass. He simply froze as a second before the attack hit him, leaving him to fall to the ground unconscious.

Natsu dusted his hands off with a victorious smile on his face. "We make a good team." He said to his partner.

"Don't get used to it." Laxus muttered. "Let's go find the others.

Happy poked Ivan. "What about him?" He asked.

Kane looked up at Laxus. "We just leave him?"

"Yeah. Leave him for the Magic Council to find." Laxus answered.

The tall Mage picked up his signature coat and put it back on his shoulders. Happy and Kane quickly followed Laxus, with Natsu at his side, as they went in search of the rest of their team.

Wendy was exhausted. Trying to heal the tree proved harder than she thought it would be. Carla remained by her side, looking very worried, and even Levy had accompanied the girl.

"Carla," Levy started. "They'll all be fine. After all, they have two S-Class mages, and Natsu can overcome anything."

The white exceed gave a shrug of her shoulders. "That doesn't make me any less worried." She told her. "Anything could happen, and my visions are usually true."

Wendy looked over, taking a break. "Usually." She muttered.

"Wendy, You're using a lot of magic power, are you sure you should do this?" Carla asked her friend, trying to change the subject.

Wendy gave an enthusiastic nod. "Yeah! When the team comes back, there'll be hot cider with a cinnamon sticks waiting for them, and they can see that the tree is all better." The young girl smiled. "Everything will be okay, you'll see, Carla."

Levy sat in silence for a moment. "Erza… She said that Ivan was different from the time Laxus fought him at the Grand Magic Games."

"And that woman. We don't know who she is or what magic she has." Carla added in.

Wendy pouted. "Everyone will come back, and they will all be perfectly fine!"


	14. The Destroyer

"Lucy!" Davina watched from the ground as her friend was tossed about like an old rag doll.

Before Lucy could hit the side of the cave, however, a figure burst out from light to catch her. The light shimmered away, and there stood Leo the Lion, Loke.

The Red Nymph let out a sigh of relief as she staggered to her feet. Her golden eyes met the gaze of her sister, who, for clarification, is not blood related to her in this lifetime. But, either way, Iris is still the sister to Hera, and in turn, Davina.

"Iris, please..." The small Mage shook her head. "Just stop."

"I'll stop when I have killed you." Iris' voice had dropped an octave, taking a soul chilling tone. "Just as you did to me over four hundred years ago."

Loke had set Lucy down by that point. "I'm not sure what's going on here, but if this is a feud, leave Lucy out of it."

Iris laughed. "Oh, poor Lion. This is more than a feud." She raised her hands, extending her palms towards the ceiling of the cave. "Now, dear sister, we will see who truly is the Queen of Heavens."

Davina backed up. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It's too late!" Her sisters face contorted into rage. "Demons will come to slay the pretty little angels. Angel Slayer Magic: Dissection of Wings!"

The light of Iris' magic was a black light, opposite of an angels light yet equally as bright and powerful. Blades of the black light shot forward, missing Davina.

"Your aim is a little off." The Red Nymph said.

Iris smiled while Lucy screamed out. "Davina!"

"Ah!" The small Mage cried out in pain as the blades hit her back. Davina fell to her knees, the recurring event of the day. She could feel the blood trickling down her back.

Iris laughed once more, her laugh capable of shattering glass. "I will kill you!" However, as she was focused on her sister, she didn't have time to protect herself.

"Regulus!" Loke let out a blast of his light, hitting Iris and tossing her across the room.

Lucy ran to Davina's side, touching her arm. "Are you okay!?"

The small Mage let out a ragged breath. "Yeah. See? I'm not even cut up anymore." Davina had used her Life Magic to heal herself of her wounds. Yet, she still winced as she stood up once more.

Lucy scowled at Iris. "Why are you trying to kill your family!?"

Iris looked up at the blond Mage from the grip Loke had her in. "She killed me."

Davina shook her head. "I was going after Zeref. Killing you was an accident, you jumped in the way. You, falling in love with the once man you swore you hated." Her head hung low. "I wish I could take back that day. To have seen you live a better life, instead of knowing that you became a demon."

Iris let out a high pitched scream before she spoke. "Stop lying! You always wanted me dead! You were jealous!" Black light pierced Loke. He let out a choked sound before having to close his Gate, releasing Iris. "I was the one our parents favorited, and that made you angry!"

Davina gritted her teeth. "You think I cared about that!?" The small Mage pushed Lucy behind her. "You can come after me and I'll take it. But you hurt my friends, and tried to kill Laxus with that poison. That makes me angry." With the last sentence, her voice had dropped into a deadly tone."

"Heavens Ark: Swords of Light!"

Three separate swords made of a golden light slashed through the air in an attack on Iris. With their fast movements, one of the swords did manage to hit the Slayer, while the other two missed. Iris only staggered the side, a smile plastered on her face.

"Am I making the White Wizard return?" She asked. "I've been watching you, and only until recently you've begun to use that magic again."

Lucy drew a key, raising it into the air. "No!" Davina said. "This is my fight, Lucy." The blond Mage gave her a confused look, knowing that Davina needed help, but still put her key away.

Iris put her hand her, palm facing the two girls. "Angel Slayer Magic: Apocalypse."

Fire made of the black light surrounded the two. Black light extended from the circle of flames, creating an upside down star beneath them.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Lucy quietly said.

"Yeah."

A blinding black light filled the circle of fire that they were in. Pain filled their bodies with no wounds inflicted, shooting around their nervous system as they were left screaming in agony.

When the light faded, they dropped to the ground, Lucy unconscious as Davina fought to stay awake.

"Hm." Iris crouched down in front of her sister. "Odd, you two managed to stay alive. That move usually kills my victims."

Davina managed to form a smile on her face. "Members of Fairy Tail aren't that easily killed." Her magic seal formed below her. "Heavens Ark: Angels Ray."

A golden light shot out in a beam, tossing Iris back. The beam of light then broke off into three sections, going up and away from Iris, only to loop back and hit her with another attack.

Davina slowly got up, her legs shaking as they could give out at any moment. Her sister stared up at her from the ground. "I..." Iris winced in pain. "I said demons... Would slay... Angels..."

The Red Nymph seemed to hiss through her teeth. "Give it up!"

Iris held her abdomen as she stood. "You're connected to the Celestial World, where in," another flinch. "In another realm of that world lies the angels. Likewise, I'm connected to the Infernal World."

Davina stared in shock. "Even while you're human?"

"Angel Slayers were created by the King of the Infernal World as a weapon against the angels of the Celestial World. He didn't care about the Spirits who needed a human to go through a Gate, only the angels." Iris explained, before twisting her lips into a sadistic smile. "With that being said, I have the power to open a Gate to the Infernal World."

Davina began to run forward to stop her sister.

"Gate of the Destroyer, hear my call. Open up your Gate, and do my bidding!" Iris raised her hands and began a fit of laughter. Her magic seal appeared above and below her, and a flash of energy sent Davina flying backwards.

Lucy had woken up, and stared at Davina. "We have to stop her!" She shouted, standing up and getting ready to open up a Gate of her own.

However, any attempts made by the girls were now too late. A figure emerged from the shadows of the Gate. The figure was cloaked from head to toe by black, the hood hiding the figures face. The figure faced Iris, who stood in glee.

"I... I did it!" She said in excitement. Her celebration was cut short. The figure stepped towards her, extending its arm and thrusting it through Iris. Lucy stepped back, grabbing onto Davina's arm as she hid her face. The figure removed it's arm, now covered in blood, and turned towards the girls.

"She interrupted my feast." It's deep voice rumbled. "That Gate was a one way ticket, now that she's dead." Removing his hood, he revealed a face of pale skin, almost pure white, and eyes that were very dark. His hair hung down to his shoulders in black waves, and when he smiled he had fangs. "I'm Abaddon, the Destroyer."

Davina gripped Lucy, backing the two of them away.

"Little angel, I'm not here to hurt you," he smile widened. "For now."

"You're... A demon." Davina said.

He shrugged. "But not some low class demon that Zeref created. Demons like me were born in the Infernal World, not here in the Earthland."

Lucy tightened her grip. "We have to run." She said, yet the two girls were frozen in fear, feeling the immense magic power surging off of the demon.

Abaddon laughed. "Please, don't leave so quickly, I could use the company."

"We have friends who will be coming any moment!" Lucy shouted.

"Then in that case, we better relocate." A magic seal appeared below the demon. "Destruction: Earthquake." The floor began to shake as he approached the girls grabbing them both. "Oh, you two still have magic power." As Davina began summoning her Heavens Ark to attack, the demon slapped down a bracelet on her wrist, and onto Lucy's. "They were made with Magic Sealing Stones."

Davina grabbed Lucy and began to run, stumbling on the shaking ground. But as she neared the exit, boulders fell down and blocked them.

"Let's go, play toys." The last thing Davina saw was his fist coming down onto Lucy's head before doing the same to her.

Mira sat at the bar counter with Elfman and Ever, the three of them worried yet not admitting to the worry.

To the right of Mira sat a steaming mug of cider, with a stick of cinnamon sticking out. The motherly figure had kept her promise to Davina, having made that mug just for her return.

Little did she know, that mug of steaming cider with cinnamon would go untouched.


	15. A New Day

Laxus and Natsu had searched for as long as they could in that cave. But the earthquake that was causing the cave to collapse forced Gray and Erza to drag the two men out with the exceeds.

They tried to convince Natsu and Laxus that Davina was strong enough to protect Lucy, and Lucy's spirits would never let anything happen.

"Virgo probably has them underground!" Happy had chimed in, trying to cheer everyone up. But Kane sat in front of the collapsed cave, crying, despite Happy's efforts. Soon, even Happy began to cry with his friend.

They waited for what seemed like days, yet it was only hours, for Lucy and Davina to show up. But, in the end, they were forced to go back to the guild.

Upon returning, they were warmly welcomed by their friends, but the absence of the two girls was immediately noticed.

Laxus had gone to sit at the bar counter, then took notice of the mug, which had lost its steam and become cold. In a fit of rage, the tall Mage picked the mug up and threw it across the room. The room became very silent once he sat back down.

Soon, Makarov emerged from his office, asking the team to come up there and explain the events of that day. Him and Mavis silently listened, both saddened by the news of the disappearance of the girls. Eventually, Makarov asked other guilds for help in searching for their two missing members. No one was able to find them.

The next morning, Natsu and Laxus went out with the two exceeds and Erza and Gray, and some other guild members. They came back with no signs of the girls.

Each day they went out, one less person would go with them. And everyday they would come back with no sign.

It remained that way for the next three months.

_Five months later_

"Laxus! Wake up!" Kane jumped up and down on the chest of the tall Mage. After the disappearance of Davina, which was a discussion that had become taboo in the house, Laxus had given Kane a place to stay with him.

"Get off." Laxus lightly swatted at the small exceed, who refused to get off.

Kane let out a sigh. "I heard that Gildarts is going to return today! I want to meet him!"

Laxus finally opened his eyes and looked at the orange exceed. Letting out a sigh, he sat up, which caused Kane to fall off of him. "Fine."

Upon getting ready, the two left the house and began going towards the guild. "Wasn't he at the guild two months ago?" Laxus asked.

Kane nodded. "Yeah, but we've been gone for two months. He came back the day after we left with the Thunder God Tribe."

"Oh." The two grew silent, knowing why Laxus had chosen to leave on a job for two months after all his failed searches. In fact, this was only their second day back in Magnolia, and they hadn't returned to the guild until today.

Entering the guild, they saw that Gildarts hadn't yet come back. But Natsu immediately ran up to Laxus, and everyone knew why. Without saying anything, the tall Mage simply shook his head at Salamander in a silent answer to the unspoken question.

Natsu quietly went back to the table with Happy and sat down, sulking just the slightest.

Kane approached Lily. "I thought Gildarts was returning."

Lily shook his head. "He got caught up with something else."

Carla, standing close to them, lifted her shoulders in a shrug. "We don't know when he's coming back."

Wendy smiled. "But we got you back today! It's nice to see you, Kane."

Kane dropped his head. "I was really hoping to meet him."

Laxus stood behind the exceed. "He's rarely here, Kane."

Gajeel immediately jumped up, with his fist in the air. "Well now you are! Let's go!"

"Gajeel!" Levy tried pulling him away. "You know now is not the time!"

Laxus turned to Mirajane. "What's the hold up with him?"

Mira smiled. "He said he found something worth looking in to. He'll be here when he's done."

"Hm." Laxus took a seat at the bar, and immediately a mug was pushed over to him.

And for the rest of the day, Laxus sat there drinking while everyone but him and Natsu were lively.

Natsu and Happy took a seat next to Laxus.

"Do you think it's possible that they're not in this country anymore?" The pink haired boy asked.

The tall Mage shrugged his broad shoulders. "I've come to think that anything is possible now. It's been five months, Natsu."

"I'm not giving up on them!" Natsu declared. "And I know you're not going to either."

Laxus let out a sigh. "I'll never give up on her…" He mumbled to himself.

Across the room, Erza, Gray, and Wendy sat together, watching the two.

"I'm worried about them." Erza said quietly.

Wendy rubbed her hands together nervously. "We all are."

Gray leaned back, letting out a sigh. "Give them a few more months. They just have to move on."

That caused a frown on Titania's face. "I think we moved on too easily."

Wendy stared at them. "They... They can't be found anywhere."

Erza closed her eyes. "Perhaps if we looked again..."

The room was very dark, but their eyes were well adjusted. By the door lay a torn up red lily, next to a tattered grey shirt. Not far from that on the stone concrete lay a brown boot, with a white and blue sleeve thrown over it.

Chains rattled as a person re-positioned themselves in hopes to be more comfortable. Across the room, a sniffle could be heard as someone finished crying.

The blond girl wiped her face off, removing the tear streaks, as she looked up at the one across the room who blankly stared at the ceiling. Both of them had lost their hope at this point, and waited for the day that the demon would decide to kill them.

They did not know how much time had passed. For them, it felt like years, and as far as they knew rescue would never come. One time, they had actually broken the chains to escape, knowing that the demon would sometimes leave them alone in the building. However, they timed it all wrong, and he showed up just minutes after their escape, and dragged them back to their prison, reinforcing the chains holding them captive.

The door opened, letting light into the dark room. A figure stood in the doorway, and it took a few seconds for their eyes to even begin making out who it was.

She knew as her vision cleared. The one with the pink hair felt relief in knowing who the person was. "Sting…"

* * *

**Okay, I am marking this story as complete since anymore of it would go off of the summary I gave of it, and I don't feel like editing the summary. However, I'm making a sequel to it, it'll be called the Infernal World and it'll pick up after this chapter. It'll basically be about how Abaddon's entrance into Earthland created a rift between the two worlds, and they have to figure out how to close that rift before higher class demons (not ones created by Zeref) can get through. I do hope that you enjoyed this story despite the fact that it was fast paced, and I hope that you enjoy the next one if you choose to read it. Also, please review my story as well and let me know if you really did like it or not, it gets a lot of views but not many people review it, kind of puts a writer down. If you'd like to see something specific in the next story, leave that in a review as well! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
